Encore Feature Presentation IDs
1991-1994 ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Check old tapes for this. 1994-1999 ID: Inside a 3D object that looks exactly like a "sunburst" , we see various sunburst outlines with the "encore" texts below each one, then what looks like a countdown timer and another "sunburst" outline. All the "sunburst" outlines are black. The "sunburst" zooms out as a red-purple gradient background fades in and a rainbow rectangle reading "encore" flies to the bottom of the "sunburst" before it transforms into a rainbow box with a "sunburst" outline, revealing that it is a rainbow Encore logo from that period. As this happens, the word "Feature" in uppercase letters zooms to above the Encore logo, with "Presentation" also in uppercase letters appearing below it. Variants: *A premiere airing of a movie has "Premiere" in place of "Feature". *An airing of a movie exclusive to Encore has "Exclusive" in place of "Feature". FX/SFX: Breathtaking animation by Pittard Sullivan. Music/Sounds: A beautiful keyboard/flute sounder, usually with an eleven-note keyboard sounder followed by two more keyboard notes on the last two drumbeats at the end of the standard "Feature Presentation" variant. Music/Sounds Variants: There are two additional variants of the music depending on the program Encore aired during the period, each variation with a different ending. * The "Premiere Presentation" variant has a six-note horn sounder and two string notes overlapping the last horn note. * The "Exclusive Presentation" variant has a different ten-note keyboard sounder. Availability: Same as the previous bumper. 1999-2005 ID: We cut across various gold-tinted shots of camera lenses (some of which have countdown screens, which go from "5" to "3"). A star appears to be writing itself in early in this montage, but then cuts out. After the countdown disappears, the full star writes itself in. After finishing the star, the line writes indiscernible text, followed by a squiggle that forms the Encore starburst (in this time, the lenses fade out). "encore" fades in underneath it, and the starburst shines. As the whole logo shines, "Feature Presentation," in black, zooms out towards the light. FX/SFX: The lenses, the countdown, the star writing itself, the logo forming, and "Feature Presentation" zooming out. Music/Sounds: Encore's 1999 jingle (a nice pop-rock tune), then a short, beautiful piano stinger at the end. Availability: Same as the previous bumpers. 2005-2011 ID: We see a shot of a forest, tinted in yellow, followed by a shot of a hubcap, then the 2005-13 Encore logo drawing itself through a shot of some buildings. Two different shots of palm trees follow, and then we cut to a panning shot of a yellowish-blue beach with the text reading "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below the Encore logo. It then fades to the film's rating with the icons for "Closed Captioning" and "En Espanol" below, followed by content descriptors for the film. Variants: *In the last years or so of the ID's life, "The following is rated" was added above the rating. *During their 2008 Big '80s Weekend event, an entirely different set of graphics was used, but the concept remained the same. This version uses shots of people dressed in 1980s-era fashions, and for the rating screen, a man with a Mohawk raising his head up is used. FX/SFX: Shots of the scenery fading to one another, followed by the starburst's movements and then the panning. Small black bars also move around the top and bottom. Music/Sounds: A small choir note, then a majestic fanfare and a whoosh. The announcer later says "The following feature is rated *Rating*." The voiceover is Fred Harrison, who formerly did the USA Network announcement in the 90s. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Big '80s Weekend variant, a pop rock tune is heard. Availability: Same as the previous bumpers. August 2011-December 1, 2013 ID: Tinted in yellow, as the Encore starburst moves through, we see the following: A plane landing, a man playing with his dog, a clock ticking, another man saying something in ASL, a woman, and a time-lapse shot of a city skyline. Over this last shot, a lens flare occurs and forms a white titled rectangle with "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in it. Next to it, the starburst appears and "encore" spells itself out. The logo and rectangle then disappear as "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zooms towards us, and the rating information appears. Variants: *A variant exists for Encore HD, with the size of the movie rating and descriptors decreased. *A short version was used for Encore On Demand. Here, only the first few images were shown, then it cuts to the final part, with the rating information being shifted up to the top-middle and nothing below it. FX/SFX: All live-action, complete with the black bars from the last logo and the CGI animation at the end. Music/Sounds: A majestic orchestral fanfare coupled with light guitar notes, followed by a voiceover recycled from the last ID. Music/Sounds Variant: At the start of an August 17, 2013 Encore HD airing of Lethal Weapon, there was a brief audio dropout early in the theme, due to a broadcast error. Availability: Same as the previous bumpers. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Lionsgate IDs Category:Encore IDs